The crazy adventures or Raven and Emma
by Chaotic Jinx
Summary: YEE-HAW! Well, our 2 heroes have just been sucked into the VHD world. GAH! What the hell are they going to do! What with a scanky ghost named Dazzle and wired arse powers, how is a couple of teen girl supposed to survive?
1. The Chocolate Starfish

**Disclaimer:** _I own the movie Bloodlust, dose that count?_

A/N: Just a for warning, this will probably be corny and possibly a Mary-Sue, so just bare with me people, I'll try to at least make it amusing and entertain you all… NOW READ!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(first person POV)

Pfft. I hate Science. Every other year 10 class in the school enjoys Science, except me. Well, I suppose I don't really hate Science, more that I despise my teacher. Mrs Scott. Se's a total, TOTAL fat arse cow. And I'm not just saying that she picks on me (she wouldn't dare) it's just that she's a genuinely nasty person, and dose pic on other people.

But any ways, where was I? Oh yes, I hate science more then anything I can think of right now. It's definitely at the top of my ' To Kill' list. And what's worse is that this particular science lesson is the last period of the day on a Friday. HOW EVIL ARE THIS FACALTY OR WHAT!?!?!? Jesus Christ himself would probably tell his dad God to strike them down on the spot for this abomination. In fact if it was possible, I'd march right up to God and demand to no the reason he stuck me in this class, with that women. (If you could really classify her as one) I think I deserve to know the cosmic reason for this little factor, in fact I demand to know what it i……

OH MY FREEKING GOD!!!! The bell just rang; I'm free for the rest of the next two days. BOOYA!!! FREEDOM! See, most people's favourite day is Saturday, mine is Friday, because I love being able to just sit back and think, 'That was a hole week that just zoomed by, and now it's the weekend, and I'm so grateful for it!'

Well, I suppose I should introduce my self after that long winded rant. (Did any one ever notice that the word 'wind' is spelt the same way as the word 'wind' as in: windy weather? Funny ol' world aint it?) Ok fine, well Hi!! I'm Raven Darkholms (A/N: Cookies for any one who recognises the name) and I'm your average 16 year old going to a public school in Sydney Australia. Go me! We have positively the WORST uniform imaginable, and as a proud little goth girl, this can be quite a problem, but fortunately, most of the teachers don't give a shit about dress code (unless it's a special occasion or something) and let a lot of stuff slide. Hang on for a sec, my friend has just come over, I'll be with you in a moment.

(Third person POV)

Raven turned to greet a red haired beauty coming to wards her. This girl was about 5'8" with long sexy red hair and curves that boys would do anything to grab a hold of for even just a quick squeeze. Raven smiled at her friend Emma Johnston as she flaunted her way over. She was sort of over flaunting to make Raven laugh, when she reached Raven, Raven stuck her butt out and wiggled it around in a stupid manner.

Emma snorted with laughter and the two were off.

"God I hate Scott's, I mean, what a cow faced butt wart. Do you know what she did to Josh today? He asked her a question about the stars (we're doing astronomy right now) that the bitch didn't know the answer to, and she made a big show about how he hadn't been listening earlier to cover up and started asking him dum questions, but was looking like an even bigger cow when Josh actually DID no what the fuck she was talking about. God I hate that dumme kuh!!!"

Emma just laughed again. She new it must be serious for her friend to start swearing in German. "Are you done? Now deep breaths, in…. out… in….ou-OW! Raven! That was unnecessary!" Emma giggled at her frustrated friend.

"Oh shut it Emma, you have mister Phelps. He's probably the best freaking science teacher in the school."

"It's because he likes kids."

"No, it's cause he likes your boobs."

Emma squealed in outrage and Raven had to run off down the street with Emma close on her heels to ovoid getting thumped. Emma had a nasty right hook!

So the two were off on their usual routine on a Friday afternoon. They would mess around for a couple of hours in the city, and then catch a train to Emma's house. Emma only had one big sister who had moved out and both her parents were usually out on Friday nights, so they had the house to themselves. Oh the havoc they recked on Friday nights! All the anime/ sci-fi movies they could fit into an 18 hour period and as much Doritos and sourer-cream and chives chips with coke they could possible guzzle in one sitting. Although Emma would then feel like a fat arse and spend the rest of the weekend exercising, Raven didn't give a shit. 1 because she just didn't care enough, and 2 she had a freakishly fast metabolism, and didn't need to worry about it any way.

But, moving on. Emma and Raven had just settled into the first movie of the evening, 'Pitch Black' staring mega sex god Vin Diesel, when there came a strange noise from the kitchen.

"Emma, what the fuck is that wiring noise?"

"Huh? Oh, might be the dishwasher."

"Cher, you didn't put the freaking dish washer on!"

"Huh."

"Soooo, should we go check it out? Your fridge might be about to explode."

Emma suddenly jumped up in fear, because know matter what the out come, if that fridge died, it'd be her fault as she was the only one home. Raven followed out of fascination.

As they entered the kitchen, both of them froze. Each trying to make sense of what exactly was in front of them.

It seemed to be some kind of gaping vortex. They both looked at each other.

"Ah, Emma?"

"Ya?"

"That aint normal, right?"

"Definitely not normal."

"Well can you put it away now? It's starting to freak me out."

Emma scowled. "You loser head! It's not mine! I have no fucking clue where it came from! Do you think it's a friendly vortex of doom?"

Raven was about to inform her friend that she didn't believe there was such a thing of a friendly vortex of doom, when the words were literally sucked out of her mouth and both girls were pulled into the unfriendly vortex of doom.

Both girls started falling into black, and new no more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok, what do we think? Truth is I don't give a shit what you think, because by now, I've already written the next chapter, so you wont have a chance to influence the out come of the story. Fun eh?_

_Muse: You really shouldn't discourage the nice reviewers._

_Me: Why the fuck not?_

_Muse: B/c then they won't review._

_Me: --Pales--, Oooooooh shit._

_Muse: indeed._

_Me: Eh, fuck off!_

_Muse: Please ignore my… associate, she is not quite her self, as she has not been able to sleep well the last few nights._

_Me: Get of your soup box and shut up! They don't want to hear my life story!_

_Muse: --Sigh-- Pay no heed to her, just tell us what you think of the first chapter. Thank you all kind reviewers._

_Me: Thanky! Much obliged cher! Chocolate short bred biscuits for all who review!!!_

_P.S. Sorry it's short, but I'm too damned tied and have another chapter to right. ENJOY! _


	2. Moon prism glomp

**Disclaimer:** _Oh, yes since the last chapter, I now own all full rights to VHD, so all you lawyers can fuck off! (If you couldn't tell I was being sarcastic)_

_A/N: --singing out of tune—And now I'm BACK! From out' a space! I just walked in to find you hear with that sad look upon your face! --falters—Oh sorry, didn't see you there, heh --sweat drop-- So I suppose your hear for the next chapter? Good, good, go on then, enjoy my hard labours!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Both girls sat, or rather, lay sprawled all over each other and the grass around them.

"Holly shit that had to have been one hell ova nasty bottle of out of date coke." Raven mumbled with a mouth full of grass.

Emma groggily sat up. "I could have sworn there was a spinning vortex of doom in my kitchen, what a wired drea- HOLY SHIT!! Raven, help, I'm having hallucinations!" Emma had suddenly realised that they weren't in her house any more and the landscape around them looked barren and unfamiliar.

"You and me both."

"What do we do?"

"Ah, face a conniption?"

"Be serious! This is an UBA big problem. What. Do. We. Do?"

Raven scowled. "Don't look at me. I have about as much idea as you do. Well, on second thoughts, I probably have more of an idea then you."

"Really? Then where are we?" Emma asked hopeful.

"We're hear. Duh."

Emma smacked her forehead.

"Your useless."

"Am not, ya stinking red head!"

Emma gasped then sniffed. "There's no need for that."

Raven patted her shoulder. "Your right, I'm sorry." (After all, it was a mega huge insult.)

"Ok, so we don't have a fucking clue where we are, maybe you can tell me why your complexion is so damned pale?" Emma said while pointing at Raven.

"I'm always pale. I'm a fuck'en goth you dum arse."

Emma shook her head. "No, I mean you're _really_ pale. Like, almost blue pale!"

Raven looked down at her hands. "Hmm, interesting." She muttered. She could almost see the veins pumping blood thew her skin it was that translucent.

"Almost like a…"

At that moment, a transparent woman appeared at their sides.

Both girls shrieked in surprise.

"Holly shit Raven! What the fucks that?!" Emma squeaked.

"Um, not good I suppose." Raven replied faintly.

The ghost lady was dressed up like someone out of Mulan Rouge with fishnets, boots, full body corset, fan, and cute little hat thing. "Hay sweetie's, hows it hanging?"

Both girls just stared wide-eyed. The ghost sighed. "Don't be afraid, I aint gonna hurt yar, I already would have if I was going to."

Raven shrugged. "Fair enough." Emma scowled.

"Who are you? What's going on? And what the hell are we doing hear."

The ghost pointed her fan at Emma, "Shut it sugar, and I'll explain it all. First off, I'm Dazzle. It's nice te meet yer both."

Raven nodded and Emma continued to scowl at the sassy ghost.

"I'm Raven, and that's Emma."

"I no hun." The ghost said tartly. "Now, about this hole corfufle. I suppose your both wondering what the heck's going on? Well I'll explain; you both aren't really from your world, your 'Earth' your from this world. You were sent there as small kid's to keep you safe, but now it's time that you came home."

Emma had her hand in the air. "Yes sugar?"

"Um, where exactly is 'hear'?"

The ghost sighed. "This is gonna be hard. Ok, you're in the apocalyptic dimension. There are mutants, monsters Vampires werewolf's and etcetera hear. Magic sort'a exists, dose that help?"

Emma just stared. "Now, like I was saying, you two actually come from hear. Both your parents were of high born blood, in fact, they were both royalty, but both kingdoms were being ripped apart, so they sent you to Earth to be reborn and grow up there until the time came for you to come home."

Raven nodded. "Kind of like sailor Moon and the moon kingdom."

Emma snorted, "Please don't compare our predicament with that stupid blond."

Raven nodded, and Dazzle hmphed. "Well any ways, Emma sweetie, you're an Elf, and immortal being blessed with a agility, speed, magic and the knowledge of your ancestors. Raven sugar, you're a Dampier, blessed and cursed with the gift of immortality and all the powers of the Vampire race."

Both girls sat for a moment, before:

"Awww shit! Like my life wasn't screwed up enough already. Now I'm gonna be a blood thirst day walker. Great." Raven huffed and flopped onto her back.

Emma sat and stared at the ghost. "Your shitting me right? As in Legolas Greenleaf elf? As in arse woopen bad ass mother trucker elf? As in divine being elf?"

Dazzle sighed. "Yes, now about all this, I have to change you both to your true forms, just being hear had changed your complexion Raven, but there's more to come"

Dazzle waved her arms around and chanted something in some sort of… ghost-y… language… thing, and magical lights swirled around both girls and lifted then into the air. Emma gasped and started to do the Sailor moon routine.

"Moon prism POWER!"

Raven laughed and started acting out the part in beauty in the beast when the beast is being transformed back into human and sort of swirled her self around dramatically.

Both girls screeched with laughter, Dazzle just sighed and shook her head, "Aristocrats." She muttered.

And soon both girls were lightly put back on their feet both very different then before.

Emma now stood with fire engine red coloured hair that fell all the way down her back in perfect little ringlets. Her eyes were now an unnaturally bright shade of neon green; her face was long and angular. Her ears were very long and pointed and her entire body was thin bonny and cutely curved. Long dragonfly wings had sprouted from her shoulder blades. Her very skin seemed to glow with an inner light.

While Raven had stood about 5'4" before, she was now closer to 6'. Her before mouse brown hair was now silky black and hung just below her shoulder blades. Her eyes were now a bright unnatural crystal blue. Her ears were pointed,her hands were now long, thin and graceful with perfectly manicured sharp nails. Her body was tall and willowy, and her very presence seemed to chill the air around her.

Both girls studied themselves, before then studying each other. Both started to laugh and joke, and tug on each others cloths, marvelling at how good they both looked, and generally messing around.

Dazzle tapped her foot on the ground (which should be impossible if you think about it) and cleared her thought loudly.

"You no, there is a reason you two were brought back."

"As long as it's not to save the world, I wont feel like any more of a cliché then I already do!" Raven crowed.

Dazzle rolled her eyes. "No, actually, it was to hunt the monsters of the night and help the remainder of your people."

Both girls looked to her and burst out laughing. Emma recovered first. "Shore, shore, ok, let me get this straight. We are both princesses," –She gestured wildly to each other- "And you, have sucked us threw a worm hole, into this world" –more gestures, and sucking noises- "And now you have changed us into what can only be described as hot bad arse anime chicks" –She threw an arm around Ravens shoulders- "And you want us to go on our merry way and hunt down some bad guys? Right?"

"Right."

Both girls fell in a heap laughing again.

Dazzle rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed in frustration. It was going to be loooooooooong night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And there you have it, chapter two in all it's lame arsed, clichéd glory. Flames are welcome, because I do realise how fuck'en corny this thing is, now if you don't mind, its 2:44 AM and I'm fuck'en tied. Good night- morning!_

_Muse: Reviews are most welcome. Thank you all for your time._

_Me: Oh, and sorry for any bad spelling/gramma._


	3. 99 bottles of bear on the wall

**Disclaimer:** _--insert smart arse comment—don't own it… STILL!_

_A/N: Hmmm, well lets think… ah yes, ok to those who reviewed, HAVE A CHOCOLATE SHORT BRED WINNIE THE POO BISCUT! And thank you both very much! Secondly, it might be a while before we actually see the VHD: Bloodlust cast, so instead of another long chapter without them, I'm going to fast foreword a bit, so it might be a bit short! So just, try not to grimace at my story._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After the two girls settled down, Dazzle explained that before anything else happened, they had to walk to the closest town and seek out Gogo, because the two girls needed to be trained in their new powers and Gogo could do this.

So they all set out, after about an hour, Emma had gotten sick of walking and started trying to make her wings work (No easy feet, considering it was like growing an extra arm, and having to work out how all the muscles worked) and soon enough she was fluttering beside Raven as Dazzle just sort of hovered about the ground. Raven wasn't in the least perturbed, in fact she was feeling fine, the moon was out and casting a subtle glowing light, and she could see all around her as if it were broad daylight. Raven felt better then good, she felt fantastic this night. She felt compelled and even a bit hypo and kept skipping and twirling, trying out this new body of hers.

Just on sunrise the two came upon the city. The streets looked as if they were from some old Western. Not many people were up, but those who were (shop keepers, farmers etc.) stared as they passed.

Emma suddenly thought of something. "Hay Dazzle?"

"Mmmm?" The ghost said peacefully.

"Can these people see you? Or is it just us? I only ask because I don't want to look like I'm talking to nobody."

"Oh yes, of course they can see me! Don't be silly, if you can see me so can they." Dazzle replied shaking her head at the silly elfling.

Dazzle led the two girls to a big old Asian styled house on stilts, and stopped them out side.

"Now girls, this is where Gogo lives. You must show much respect and not speak until asked. Understand? Gogo is very old and wise in the knowledge of all kinds of magic's in this world. You must trust her."

The girls nodded solemnly and Dazzle led them in side. Raven was expecting a withered old Chinese man all laid out in his traditional dress to be balancing on a three metre high pin head, or using his head to cut threw 100 tiles, or some other sort of painful marshal artist thingy.

Instead, on entering threw the paper sliding door, there was a pretty Asian women in a kimono on the wooden floor, (which was quite wide and bare) in the middle of one of those Japanese tea ceremony's.

Dazzle bowed low, Raven and Emma followed her example.

Gogo seemed not to acknowledge them and they stood bowed for quite some time (going on about a minute 4 seconds) when she finally spoke.

"Hello Dazzle, have you brought me some fresh meat then?"

Dazzle straightened up and grinned. The girls also straightened.

"Gogo you old bat, how have you been?" Dazzle flopped down in front of her and gestured for the girls to come and sit. There was already enough tea for them all. Gogo passed them their tea.

"So the princesses have returned?"

Dazzle nodded.

"And you want me to train them?"

Dazzle nodded.

"Why do you hate them?" Gogo said with a wicked grin.

Dazzle smirked. "I thought I would bring them to the best, but he was dead, so your it." Gogo chuckled light heartedly.

"I will train them, but they must be ready to do as I say when I say no matter what. Are you shore they would survive my training?"

"Yesterday I would have said no, but it would be hard to kill them in their new body's."

The banter continued. Making Emma and Raven more and more nerves with each word spoken.

Finally, they finished their tea and Dazzle rose. "Come on, we'll come back later. We should give you two your last taste of freedom."

The girls rose and as they reached the door they bowed low again, as they straightened, they watched Gogo bow her head in response and disappear into the floor.

Dazzle drifted out with out so much as blinking an eye. The other two sort of gapped and followed in a daze.

"What…?" Emma finally managed in a squeaking voice, before clearing her throat and trying again.

"What exactly is Gogo?"

"Sensei Gogo."

"What?"

"To you she is 'Sensei' Gogo. And no one really knows what she is, some say she's a witch; others say she is a restless spirit. But I say she is too powerful for that. She simply is. She cannot interfere with the world, so she merely trains those who can. She used to be apart of both your kingdom's courts. She was the training master of both realms I believe, for quite a few generations too."

Both girls digested this for a few minutes.

They returned to the house to meet with Gogo, Dazzle said she must leave them now and would return when they were done.

And their training began.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 40 years later:**

A dark haired beauty flew down the streets, a streak of red closely followed. Yes, it is our two heroes. Raven and Emma, fully trained, and without aging a day.

"Yeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Raven let lose a horrendous screech as she pelted forward, she had stolen Emma's favourite katana, and if she stopped now, she would suffer greatly.

Raven reached the end of the street and quickly dashed into the bar on the corner. She headed for the counter, ordered two vodka's and sat down with the drinks in a shadowy corner near the back.

Dazzle appeared by her side.

"You should not be attracting so much attention. You're hunters, act like it."

Raven smirked. The girls had trained for 30 years, and had been hunting for 10. They were more then experienced, but still retained child like tendencies. Threw all the pain and hardships the still never managed to GROW THE FUCK UP! True, they were relatively young for immortals, but still, their lives were not for the flippant.

Like that stopped the two from having fun.

Emma stormed in like a dark cloud; her very presence seemed to cast a shadow of foreboding. Then she spotted her katana, resting against the chair, with a vodka and her heart melted. Ah, Raven new her WAY to well.

"Ok, fine, I'll let you live for now, but next time, I'll have to sheer your ears off." Raven snorted. She wasn't worried. They would just grow back any way.

The three companions talked idly, there currently wasn't some evil vamp to hunt down and kill, so they were just relaxing. Until a goofy red head sidled up and plonked down next to Raven.

"Hi there, my friends and I were wondering if you two lovely lady's would like to join us for a drink." Raven was about to ditch this looser when she realised she recognised him. It was Kyle Markus. Raven looked at Emma, Emma looked at Raven. They shared a smirk before Raven turned back to Kyle.

"Well that depends."

Kyle smiled seductively. "Depends on what?"

Ravens smirk grew. "On whether your buying or not."

**------------------------------- 3 hours later:**

Emma had drunk Kyle under the table, Nolt was close behind and Borgoff was racing shots along the bar with Raven. Raven of course whooped his arse; Dampier powers come in handy for many things.

Leila was trying to get Nolt to dance like a monkey now.

This is how the Marcus brothers hooked up with Raven and Emma, the demonic duo. Oh, how they will regret taking on these two insane mega bitches.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_…. And that's all. Sorry, but I'm just too lazy and I have an idea for another story and wanted to get this chapter out first. --Sigh-- I really shouldn't start all these different stories at once, but I CANT HELP IT! I just keep coming up with new ideas, and BOOM! My brain forces me to put them out there where people will read them._

_Sooo, read and review, please thank you. YAY! We finally see some of the cast. (Note: Stolen horses, and burning villages will be added later, be patient young pada-one)_

_Muse: Wow, curtesy, that's a first._

_Me: BIGHT MY ARSE!_

_Muse: Tsk, tsk, don't get snippy, it's time to go so good by all._

_Me: HAY! You can't cut me off! I OWN y-_


End file.
